Life too Late
by DoctorKatie
Summary: Sad, but good story. Just read it. DOES Kag die?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Linkin Park. I don't own InuYasha. Kuso, I don't own anything!  
  
When this began, I had nothing to say, and I got lost in the nothingness inside of me.  
  
Numb. Kagome Higurashi was numb. She couldn't pull herself out of this funk. She'd been feeling this way for years now, it just got worse by the day. She wanted release.  
  
I was confused and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind,  
  
She sank to the floor of her room, crying intensely into her hands. Why was she always so down? She put on a happy face.  
  
inside of me, for all that they could see these words were real,  
  
Everyone thought she was constantly cheery. And she really was as kind as she tried to be, but inside she felt like screaming at the world.  
  
this was the only real thing that I had left to feel, nothing to lose, just stuck, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own,  
  
Inuyasha had been noticing her real feelings lately. She knew he could smell the fresh tears. She knew he would find out. Then she'd really never have a chance at him. God's she loved him. So beautiful. She cried harder.  
  
and the fault is my own, I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, (erase all the pain 'till it's gone), I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong,  
  
She didn't know what to do, what to say, where to go. She was alone. She belonged nowhere with no one and she knew it.  
  
And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face, I was confused, Looking everywhere only find that's it's not the way I had all imagined in my mind,  
  
She never expected life to run away like it had been. Too much pain. To much. The pain made her numb. But where did the pain come from? There was only one thing she knew would make her feel again, even if it was just momentarily. She reached under her mattress for the razor.  
  
so what am I, what do I have but negativity, because I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me, nothing to lose, nothing to gain, hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own, I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, (erase all the pain till it's gone), I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong, I will never know myself until I do this on my own,  
  
She sighed in release as the she felt the blade part her skin, blood trickling down her arms and legs. A few more slashes and she would have peace, she knew. Should she do it? Should she end her pain numbed life? Why not? she thought. He'll never love me.  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed, I will never be anything until I break away from me, I will break away, I will find myself today, I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long, (erase all the pain till it's gone), I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real, I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong, I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong.  
  
She made the final stroke. Bliss, she knew, was coming. Quickly she jotted a note for her family and friends, figuring it was the least she could do for them.  
  
"My family, my friends I love you. Too long have I lived with secret depression in my heart. Mom, Souta, Grandpa, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Don't blame yourselves, I wanted this. InuYasha, now you can be happy. Kikyo's soul will return. Be happy with her. I love you more than anyone could ever love anything, and now you know. My love to all of you. Kagome."  
  
She dropped the pen, smearing blood at the bottom of the sheet. She passed out with a smile on her face. She knew she would soon be gone.  
  
Meanwhile, a nervous hanyou climbed out of the well. He fully intended to finally reveal his feelings to Kagome. He loved her.  
  
He got out and was stopped by a familiar scent. Kagome's blood.  
  
Worried, he climbed to her window and hopped in, taking in the messy scene before him.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried out. "No!"  
  
He ran to her and lifted her into his lap, crying and rocking back and forth. "My Kagome... my precious Kagome. What have you done?" He read the note. She loved him. Kikyo? Why would she think he wanted her. He loved Kagome. He felt very guilty, maybe if he just told her sooner.  
  
Kagome wasn't dead yet, he noticed. Maybe the 'dok torrz' could help her. He picked her up and ran downstairs.  
  
"Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san! Kagome. Bleeding. Needs help."  
  
Higurahsi-san looked at her daughter then at the note. "InuYasha. Get into the car. We're taking her to the emergency room." They both left with a bleeding Kagome, crying.  
  
A/N That's it. Don't hate me. If you want a sequel, say so! This is a one shot. 


	2. Bleeders

Okay, so it's not a one shot. So sue me.  
  
Lawyer pops out of the closet. "Okay."  
  
Me. "Hey dude get back it's just a phrase." Pulls out sword. Pretends to know what she is doing and consequently suts is writing hand off. YAY ME.  
  
I don't own Inu or the Wallflowers. Enjoy chapter two.  
  
Kagome sat up in her small bed at the clinic. A familiar song drifted to her head on the radio.  
  
Once upon a time, they called me the bleeder,  
  
Kags POV  
  
How oddly appropriate. I am a bleeder.  
  
swimming up this river with sentimental fever, this ain't my first ride it ain't my last try, got to keep moving on,  
  
Got that right. I'm sure as hell not gonna stop. I need the release.  
  
if they catch me ever, they'll throw me back forever,  
  
True, true. If they ever find me with cuts again, they'll throw me in a residential treatment facility.  
  
I guess I should be ashamed, but I forget to be vain, I did the best I could I guess, but everything just bleeds,  
  
Yup. Like my arms. I'm ashamed. Am I? Yeah, I guess. InuYasha saw me like that. He must think I'm really weak.  
  
they say you're homeless and lonely, but no one is impressed.  
  
Hey! Shut-up. I stupidly and silently yell at the radio.  
  
Sent it off in a letter, I need something better, than a nail and a hammer to put me back together. This ain't my first ride it ain't my last try, got to keep moving on, gotta keep this together maybe next time is never.  
  
Yup. Next time could be my last. Maybe that's a good thing. I don't know.  
  
I guess I should be ashamed, but I forget to be vain, I did the best I could I guess, but everything just bleeds, they say you're homeless and lonely, but no one is impressed. Sometimes I must confess, I do feel a little overdressed. Sometimes it's hard to tell the wishing from the well, where you threw the penny and where it fell.  
  
I am confused about everything. Gods, who is this guy and how is he reading my mind?  
  
I guess I should be ashamed, but I forget to be vain, I did the best I could I guess, but everything just bleeds. I guess I should be ashamed, but I forget to be vain, I did the best I could I guess, but everything just bleeds, they say your homeless and lonely, but no one is impressed.  
  
I fell asleep. Baffled and crying. 


	3. Invisibly City

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's windowsill. It was raining and you could hardly distinguish the tear drops from the rain drops. That should have been him.  
  
Looking back at the crash site I don't see me by the road side This heart is on wheels tonight  
  
Kagome didn't deserve feelings like that. If anyone did, it was him. How could he be so heartless? His heart broke over and over again as his face crumbled in the latest onslaught of tears.  
  
Straight through the gators and without lights Well every heart has a blind side Where he learns how to improvise  
  
He was just a blind fool.  
  
Well this place is a whorehouse tonight Cheaper lovers make expensive wives  
  
He could never love Kikyo as much as Kagome. She was a cheap imitation , not vice versa.  
  
But all of these horses  
  
That you chase around In the end they are they ones That always bring you down  
  
If Kagome kept doing that to herself, no matter how it made her feel, she was going to bring about her own downfall. And Inuyasha couldn't let her do that.  
  
This invisible city No one sees nothing Touching faces in the dark Feeling pretty is so hard  
  
Gods, could she not tell?! He had loved her for months and he was sure that everybody could tell. It's hard to keep those emotions in check.  
  
Now all of these voices And all of these noises With all their illusions of choices They've come to my door with one dozen roses An imitation of good faith Is how you stumble upon hate It may've been the first of mistakes But we held on too loosely and opened the gates  
  
He loved her and he would prove it. He didn't care how long it took. No illusions.  
  
Now all of these horses That you chase around In the end they are they ones That always bring you down This invisible city No one sees nothing Touching faces in the dark Feeling pretty is so hard  
  
He imagined he and Kagome kissing in the rain at night. The feel of her lips. They way his hand looked across the flesh of her face in the dark. He wanted her as his mate.  
  
Now I try not to tell lies But there are pressures from inside So I've learned how to compromise Good people for alibis  
  
He'd kill Kikyo, if that's what it would take. He would.  
  
But all of these horses That you chase around In the end they are they ones That always bring you down This invisible city Where no one sees nothing Touching faces in the dark Feeling pretty is so hard.  
  
He jumped off of the sill and walked in the rain to the Goshinboku. He just stood there in the rain until morning. Maybe the gods were crying with him. 


End file.
